Wander
Wander is a tiefling swashbuckler who is captain of The Dragon's Killer and former First Mate of The Dirty Dragon. She is a main member of The Orphans of Fate and is fiancée to Rena Lucaryn. History Calni Rillas was born as the second child to mother Katya Rillas and an unknown father in a port town that she has forgotten the name of. The infernal bloodline of her father manifested very clearly in her, unlike her brother, which caused her to earn great disdain from her mother. Eventually Calni ran away in the night and fled to the docks where she took hold in a pirate ship, The Dirty Dragon. From there she ended up joining the crew where she mainly worked in the crows nest, earning her the name of Crow for many years of her life. Aboard the ship she became best friends with an older boy, Vincent Greyshine. She would decide to change her name to Wander after being beaten nearly to death and thrown overboard by Vincent and the crew after an incident. Wander spent two years on her own, doing any small job to make money to save up for a ship and crew of her own. She soon found out about a potentially highly profitable job in Xelophos which is where she would later encounter the other members of The Orphans of Fate. Current History Xelophos When Wander arrived in Xelophos she was very wary of the expedition she had joined, as had become the norm when she met new people. She instantly recognised Caleb Stormward as some sort of sailor or pirate and due to her terrible reputation among them, did her best to be careful of him. However her constant watch over him wasn't as subtle as she liked and led Caleb to notice, at first it seemed that he believed she was romantically interested in him. During the first outing into the inner walls of the city, Wander was in a group with Nigel, Rudolph and T. During this outing Wander botched an attack that ended up stabbing Nigel and caused him to fall unconscious (some stuff I don't remember, will fill in later) At the top there was a glowing sword in a stone that the group found and were debating on whether to touch or not. Annoyed and frustrated by everyone's hesitance, she rushed ahead to claim the sword for herself. The sword was a legendary weapon named Dusk which Wander continues to wield. On the return from one excursion the towns folk began shouting racist comments and threw some stones at Wander. In an attempt to scare them off she used her Thaumaturgy to make her spit appear as if it was a flame when she spat on the floor. This failed and made the situation worse but Rena stepped in to help. Meet Kystallans and get some sick armour Stole the Khans curtains At some point Rena gets attacked and Wander freaks out Vincent there, Get boat Appearance Wander has always had long, black hair that has probably never been cut. She typically wears it in a braid to stop the sea wind from getting it all in her face. Her red skin is slightly leathery in texture, if it’s because of the harsh salty wind battering her skin or from her infernal heritage is debatable. Her skin is decorated with a myriad of tattoos, the one symbolising The Dirty Dragon on her wrist is defaced with countless scars. From just behind her hairline two red horns that stick out and curve backwards before flicking up at the ends. The left horn had a significant part of it missing for some time but has slowly grown back, though it now seemed permanently shorter by a few centimetres. Wander had once possessed two golden eyes but now her left has been damaged beyond all repair and is covered with a black eyepatch. A large scar sticks out from under the eyepatch. Her clothes consist of a dirt stained, white, slightly baggy linen shirt with her armour hidden underneath and she wears a pair of brown trousers with dark, worn, leather boots. If the weather is cold, she will wear a long black coat that flaps in the sea air. There is always a significant amount of gold jewellery on Wander such as multiple golden earrings, a ring or two and in the right side of her mouth some of her teeth are completely gold, including one of her sharp canines. Wander smells heavily of sea salt and rum, the proportion changes considerably but a remnant of one of the smells always remains. Personality Paranoia/Nervousness Wander wasn’t always so terrified of thing. As a young teenager she was constantly bold and never seemed to fear anything, even if it meant she could be in danger. In fact, she reveled in danger and delighted in adrenaline, something that she now only gets brief flashes of. Her fear and distrust of others along with her near crippling decision paralysis was instilled in her after she made a choice that caused Vincent and her fellow crew mates to beat and throw her overboard. The family she had made showed her that, just like her blood family, she didn’t belong with them. Consequently, Wander does her best to be as self-reliant as possible and feels unease at best when she needs to rely on others. Hate of Authority Aggressiveness and Impulsivity Passions, Ideals and Interests Fears and dislikes What Wander fears the most is the unknown; the unknown motives of those around her, threats she doesn’t perceive, potential traps. The unknown is the source of many of her troubles and it doesn’t seem like anything can soothe her. At least the Primordial Crown no longer has her convinced everyone will kill her. Relationships The Orphans of Fate Nigel DeRosa Like many humans Nigel has a distaste for tieflings and practically anything that isn't a human. This, paired with the fact that very close to their first meeting Wander accidentally stabbed Nigel, causing him to pass out, put a fair bit of tension on their relationship at the start. However, Wander could brush off his comments and most of the time found the large man to be funny most of the time and a good human shield in battle. She also appreciated that he was willing to heal her to keep her alive. Even though he successfully poisoned her once and attempted to poison her multiple other times. The two mostly bonded over their mutual love for drink, gambling and cheating in said gambling. After his betrayal involving the Primordials, Wander was the least offended by his actions out of the group but does occasionally use his betrayal and responsibility for the Primordial Crisis to attempt to make him feel guilty. Grum Ever since learning Grum was a bounty hunter she has been cautious of him. For a long period of time she would do her best to reach bounty boards and remove all traces of herself before he could get to them but since his actions in Journey's occupation of Mickey's mind these fears have faded for the most part. However, what hasn't faded is Wander's fear of Grum's magic. She had always been envious of the wizards ability to make things explode or fly but after the incident in the Sea of Ghosts, and several other times where Grum has nearly killed her or other allies with his magic, she has distrusted and feared it greatly. Currently she respects Grum and is happy to drink with him or fight with him by her side. Mickey Kriemhild Before his death Wander respected the dwarf and believed he was a good smith and a nice source of alcohol. However she always viewed him as friends with the others, not herself. She believes he didn't have to sacrifice himself for the group but was grateful for his decision. Though killing his demonic form was a pain in the arse. After he had died, Wander didn't mourn or show sadness in the same way as the others did. It was a slight respect when she saw things that made her remember him, a nod at the statue in the Kriemguild and a nostalgic smile when she decided to have a pint of Carling instead of her usual rum. Their strongest bond so far has been formed after Mickey was resurrected. After the initial confusion had died down Wander and Mickey strengthened their bond though chats about love. Though it was mostly Wander trying to convince Mickey not to bother random women by asking if they were single as soon as he met them and just to let things happen naturally. They have also shared many more Carlings together. The Lucaryn Family Kalruhan Lucaryn Wander views her relationship with Kalruhan as delicate, like she's stepping around blindly on a floor covered in needles and hoping she doesn't step on one. She believes that any wrong move on her part could cause him to turn the little spoken, yet obvious dislike into something much more intense and scarier. To prevent herself from doing something awful she actually takes the time to consider what she is saying and doing when around Kalruhan, which seldom occurs. This can often lead to long pauses between her words or just generally seeming awkward when around him. Despite this, Wander respects Kalruhan. He’s strong. Even though she has only seen him fight a handful of times she knows he’s capable, more than her. Plus, he’s Rena’s father. Rena is strong and she probably got that strength from her parents. Wander cautiously hopes for the day where Kalruhan will tell her she’s not that ''bad. '''Aerie Goldleaf' Unlike her time with Kalruhan, Aerie makes Wander feel quite relaxed. She genuinely makes Wander feel at ease and is one of the few people she doesn’t feel like will betray her in some way. Why would Aerie betray her? Not only did Wander help save her in pandemonium (and therefore sort of owes her one), Aerie has expressed her approval of her and is really nice to her. It probably helps that Wander hasn’t really seen Aerie fully in combat so hasn’t come to know how scary her magic can be. Rena Lucaryn Family Katya Rillas Wander feels absolutely no positive emotions towards her mother and it is unlikely that anything she could ever do would redeem her. Unknown Father Wander never met her father and never really heard anything about him from anyone. All she knows is that he was probably some kind of devil. That’s why she’s a tiefling. As much as a burden being a tiefling has been on her life, Wander doesn’t blame her father for how she is. She doesn’t blame him for leaving either. Her mother is a bitch. It probably just took him a while to realise that and when he did he took off, like Wander did when she got the chance. Yeah, he could’ve taken his kids with him when he left but he didn’t. Or maybe her mother just killed him, who knows. Wander doesn’t really care. Ayden Rillas Her older brother is the only part of Wanders family that she looks upon with fondness, though not all that much of it anymore. Before her abandonment of her home Ayden was her only true friend, the only one who wouldn’t turn against her as soon as things started looking. In fact, most of the time Ayden sacrificed something of his own to help Wander. The greatest sacrifice was when he helped her escape. He traded having his best friend and sister by his side for her freedom from the abuse their mother gave her. Wander doesn’t know if he was ever punished by their mother for letting her escape or not. She is certain he was, but Katya was always soft on Ayden, it probably wasn’t much of a punishment. She hopes. As the years went on Wander thought less and less about Ayden, to the point where she only thought about him when someone asked about her childhood. That was until the Primordials kidnapped him. Then, obligated by owing a favour to her brother, Wander began to try and save him. Only to have him not to actually be within Pandemonium. Now her goal is to find him after all these years and figure out just what has happened. She has no great longing to find her brother, other than thinking it might be nice to see him probably, but more of a drive to answer questions. And, to make herself feel like getting involved with the Primordials wasn’t just a big waste of her time, health and effort. The B Team Elliot When they first met Wander was both disappointed and drunkenly surprised that Elliot was in fact not Vincent, which she had been so convinced he was. To surprise her even more he seemed curious and interested in the drunk captain and the two chatted over several more drinks. Their friendship formed rather quickly from there. Over all, their first meeting is something the two can both look back on with awkward laugh but Wander would rather not talk about it, it’s far more embarrassing on her part. However Wander will endure the embarrassment because Elliot is one of the few people she truly trusts to have her back and with her life. Even though the two have only know each other for little more than a year or two Wander feels as if the two have a closer friendship than she does with the other Orphans and has spilled more of her inner thoughts and details of her past to Elliot more than anyone else, perhaps even more than Rena. Lily DeRosa Wander has always liked pretty girls, and when the kidnapped noble girl ended up on the Dirty Dragon she couldn’t help but become interested. As the only two girls on the ship they quickly formed a bond. Wander also felt a little sorry for how she was being treated and managed to get Lily extra food, water and the ability to roam around the ship. The two teenagers quickly developed a spark that probably would not have formed in any other situation. However, like most teenage romance it was brief. The captain got what ransom he wanted and the two believed they would never see each other again. That was until, surprise, the daughter Nigel was trying to save was Wander’s ex-‘princess’. Every time Wander looks at Lily she can’t help but cringe and remember all the times in her teenage years when she tried to impress Lily and the stupid ‘princess’ pet name she had given to her. Things are awkward in her eyes between the two, partly because Wander never knows what to say to Lily but mostly because Nigel looms over her shoulder whenever she goes near Lily and Rena raises an eyebrow every time Wander looks over in Lily’s general direction. It’s unlikely that things will get any better. Belgik Hammerbrand Sern Silversun Wander barely knows Sern and doesn’t plan to get to know her any more. Not just because she’s not interested in her, she doesn’t want to put herself in more danger by getting involved in Grum’s daughter and another potentially powerful magic user. Vincent Greyshine Others Category:Pirate Category:Orphan of Fate